deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena vs Eden
Palutena vs Eden is a What-If? Death Battle. Featuring Palutena from the Kid Icarus series against Eden from Agent's Arlian Angel ongoing short-story series. Description Kid Icarus vs Arlian Angel! It's a battle of the sexes, God VS Goddess style. Will the Goddess of Light put down The Prince of Love, or will Eden prove stronger than his jokes make him out to be? Interlude Wiz: Among fiction, there's been a pleathra of Gods and Goddesses. And these two have the ability of light on their sides Boomstick: Palutena, the Centurion leading goddess of Kid Icarus. And by her looks she certainly is one-''' 'HG: And Eden, the skrublord of all-' Wiz: Oh what now. We just went through an episode featuring a cameo character. '''HG: Well too bad, I'm the one who's writing this series of Death Battles. Therefor I just write myself as a cameo subhost for this episode alone. You ask why? I say wynaut. Boomstick: ..he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Palutena Wiz: In the Kid Icarus universe, there’s a plethora of different Gods and Goddesses throughout the series..including Viridi ..ugh.. Boomstick: But there might as well only be one goddess, the Goddess of Light herself Palutena. And she sure is a goddess by her looks, bet that would be a divine h-''' Wiz: Don’t even start. '''HG: Boomstick would be perfect in the realms of Chatzy, heh. Wiz: And it all started at age 22, when she ended up ascending into godhood. And one day she came across a young and wingless angel Boomstick: Pfft. Please, we already did a battle on that sort of thing Wiz: And in response to this, adopted the angel and named him ‘Pit’. However, she became informed of a goddess Medusa, who was terrorizing humanity. And in response turned her into a monster HG: But you know how it goes, she got kidnapped. Because nintendo, Pit had to save her, now she helps from the sidelines and uses her own army. Peach and Zelda much? Wiz: Well, uh- HG: Actually I’d go with the latter. Cause seriously, the lack of feats on Palutena is real when researching is annoying as all hell. I just..I need a barrel. Wiz: ..what. Okay, I’m just gonna ignore him. Palu is the Goddess of Light within the series, and as such she has the ability to control light and use it as a weapon Boomstick: Such includes the Balls of Light..hehe. Wiz: Really Boomstick.. Boomstick: Yes really. Now, these “balls” of light are used as projectiles whether they are fast or are in a vertical or horizontal spread of 3 light projectiles. Wiz: But there’s plenty to it, she also has blinding light which does exactly what you think. And she has homing light, which also does what you think only it’s rather slow. Boomstick: And she has light columns and a slow-moving halo which fires it’s own projectiles. Hell even an Explosive Flame, which causes a giant fireball to make the opponent explode. Wiz: However she doesn’t need to be long-ranged. She can use the Angelic Missile which cloaks herself in light before rushing forward at the foe Boomstick: I wouldn’t mind getting hit by that missile.. Wiz: On top of that she can counter-attack foes and even use her staff as a melee weapon. And the Reflect Barrier which reflects all projectiles at the user, Warp which allows teleporation, and Light Weight which allows her to move at incredible speeds HG: Not as incredible as The Flash. One attosecond. ONE ATTOS-''' Wiz: And she has Jump Glide and Rocket Jump for, well, better jumping ability. '''Boomstick: But lastly there’s her Levitation, which can be used without wings and is used effortlessly and pretty much indefinite Wiz: And the Power of Weak-Point Exposure, which detects weak points with the Palutena Super Sensor. Despite the full ability of this technique not being fully measured Boomstick: But her two greatest attacks are the Palutena Glam Buster, a move which engulfs the foe in a Black Hole before blasting them with a HUGE ASS MEGA LASER. Which might I add destroyed Hedraw’s body in one shot Wiz: And an even greater ability, her Telekinesis. Which has been able to toss around the entirety of Skyworld without a problem. Boomstick: Damn, though. While I hate to admit it she has her flaws, such as her pacifism and flighty personality. Where she tends to get rather unfocused and joke around. Wiz: And she’s typically a non-combatant, utilizing her own guards to do the work for her. And she was defeated by Pit, even though he was just holding back. Boomstick: But she’s still a Goddess that nobody should underestimate, even if being a god is kinda just a title for fictional characters nowadays.. Palutena: As the Goddess of Light, it's my duty to protect humanity. Eden HG: Heh, now this is why I chose to make a cameo appearance in this fight. Wiz: Ahem, the Arlian Goddesses are a group of goddesses that have control over just about everything in the known universe. Boomstick: Does that include-''' Wiz: Okay, what is with you today? '''Boomstick: It’s called the Palutena Syndrome. Duh. HG: Now, within the Arlian Goddesses represent each type of title. Whether it be Goddess of Combat, Speed, Nature, Power and what have you. But the main goddess of which was the Goddess of Love, Arlia. Boomstick: Soooo, this girl controls your sex-life? HG: Nah, that right belongs to Nisa, Heroine of Justice. Wiz: Well, I guess she must’ve because she ended up raising the newest edition to her family, the Prince of Love Eden. Boomstick: Eden ended up living a calm and peaceful life for 200 years, all while he remained being 10 years old physically. Just like two demons we just talked about earlier. Then a xenomorph Lex Luthor named Emperor Harlis set his sights on Arlian, trying to conquer it Wiz: And because of this, the Goddess’ ended up training Eden, due to his arrival taking about a month. Making Eden the only hope to defend against Emperor Harlis Boomstick: And, well the training did end up helping. Standing 4’3” and weighing about 82 lbs. Eden has gotten some abilities from the Goddesses. Such as a Healing Factor from Arlia, Prolonged Youth from Millanie, Increased Strength from Lazkatan, Rapid Flight Speed from Ponzil, Increased Knowledge Capabilities from Satika, Increased Combat Capabilities from Satzu and finally Geokinesis in close vicinity from Gaiana. Wiz: With this he has his wings, allowing him to fly. And while it depends on his energy Eden’s average flight speed clocks in at around 275 MPH. Or about 122 meters per second HG: At least when he’s not ramming straight into rocks, heh. Wiz: But for combat prowess, Eden has been able to use the martial art Djan-Oa. Which focuses on defense and counter-attacks, as well as Hand-to-hand combat, poles and swordplay. While Eden hasn’t reached the maximum rank so far, he has gotten to Rank 3 out of 5. Boomstick: But no hero is complete without a sword, meet the Blade of Solaria. Forged by the Goddess of Combat Satzu it’s an indestructible sword which Eden’s made rather good use of. Which in addition also uses Angel Bullets, Electric Pulses and the destructive Gaia Cannon. Wiz: Eden also has the Setzer Staff, also forged by Satzu. Which is infused with Eden’s own energy, and is 4 feet in length. With a pop-up spearhead for good measure. And Eden has the Goddess Gauntlets, forged by the Goddess of Nature Gaina. Made up of reinforced steel laced with diamond, it’s mainly used in hand-to-hand combat. And can be summoned by Eden through his own energy Boomstick: However, for defensive abilities Eden has the Life Band. Forged by the Goddesses of Knowledge and Beauty, Satika and Millanie, it has a small Gaia Crystal attached which holds Eden’s Life Force. And is worn at all times to survive Wiz: Speaking of Life Force, it contains all living things, and for Arlian Angels it prevents the cutting off of all body parts with the exception of the head. The duration however depends on how much damage is taken, and it drains 1% manually from standard damage. Or just from 9 minutes, and Eden can teleport foes to The Valley. Along with himself, and pretty much any object in contact with him Boomstick: But if all of that isn’t enough, Eden has the Warbreaker Suit, which weighs in at 4.3 tons and stands at 9 feet tall, it’s technology stolen from Xenomorph Lex Luthor that was modified to suit Eden. But more importantly it has a Shield, Pulse Sword and a Energy Cannon which is mounted on the shoulder Wiz: You’d think that with all of this weaponry and abilities, the population of Arlion would see Eden as the chosen one. HG: Except no, it’s the polar opposite, they don’t see him as the needed hero for Arlion or just don’t like him at all. And let’s just say that it’s the same for this wiki, because he’s shot up the ranks as a true buttmonkey. It is fun to make fun of him tho Wiz: But still, he’s tougher than the Arlion population would think. He’s beat the Goddess of Speed in a 1,500 mile flight race, even if Ponzil was holding back. Tough enough to survive being impaled by Lazkatan’s own fist, and even punched through stone in a fit of rage, without the Goddess Gauntlets. Boomstick: Talk about a hissy fit. HG: Yet there’s also a reason why Eden is a buttmonkey in the first place. He’s rather pacifistic, and not too great on strategizing. And while the Warbreaker Suit is powerful, Eden’s not exactly a good pilot of it. Wiz: And Eden’s most powerful attacks usually require a lot of his energy, and if his Gaia Crystal is destroyed or if he’s beheaded Eden would die on the spot. Even if that doesn’t happen if his Life Force hits 0 he’s pretty much helpless Boomstick: But hey, at least he’s managed to keep Arlion safe thus far. Wiz: Indeed, as Eden will always keep everyone safe from danger at all costs. HG: Perhaps the buttmonkey will surprise us Eden: Because of who I am... this world is not ready to accept me as their saviour, even as a gift from the Goddesses. But that's okay. I don't need their approval right now. All I need is their trust for when they are in dire need. For them to allow me to step up to the situation at hand and help get them and Arlion out of danger. Because I am the Arlian Angel, and I will never give up! DEATH BATTLE! Skyworld Day-Time The days in Skyworld were the usual sort, nothing in particular was happening aside from two goddesses assisting Pit in defeating a foe that none had any knowledge of, these two goddesses were none other than the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. And the Goddess of Light, Palutena. “Lady Palutena?” Pit asked, as he was still trying to communicate with Palu even with him fighting, to which Palu responded with “Yes?” Pit groaned and asked, “Why am I even fighting this guy to begin with? He’s a child, he shouldn’t be that big of a threat..right?” Palu assured him in response to this, “He’s an angel like you, and we don’t know who the angel works for, we can only assume him to be a major threat to Skyworld.” Pit however got himself caught off-guard in the fight, and he let out a scream of agony as he was apparently stabbed. “P-pit!” Palu exclaimed, as Pit kneeled down from the stab wound, “O-ouch, t-this guy won’t stop Lady Palutena, and I’m hungry!” Pit exclaimed, as he was getting stress from the fighting, to which Palu decided what needs to be done. “I’ll be there in a second.” Palu responded, which got Pit a little confused “W-wait, wouldn’t you just send your army-” Pit tried to ask before communication was cut-off, Viridi turned to Palu with a smile. “You’re actually sending yourself to fight that little brat, aren’t ya’?” Viridi asked tauntingly, to which Palu nodded in response to the question. “It’s been a while since last time, and even then that wasn’t me fighting.” Palu responded, to which Viridi got curious. “So, why didn’t ya’ just send in those little Centurions?” she asked, to which Palu just dropped a truthbomb. “If Pit couldn’t defeat that other angel, what makes you think the Centurions will be able to do the trick, even if they are my army I have to admit that.” Palu stated, before she began using her levitation before taking flight to where she saw Pit. ---- Phoenix Mountain Out in the distance of Phoenix Mountain, were two angels both together after a fight, one was currently down from fighting Pit, and the other was his enemy and supposed innocent angel. This innocent angel was the Prince of Love and son to Arlia, Eden. “I-I tried to warn you to leave me alone mister..!” Eden exclaimed at Pit, who was still trying to get back up to stall Eden until Palu could arrive, sure enough there was an array of divine light that was heading towards the sight, which Eden shielded his eyes from. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA1vhF87D7g) The divine light then dissipated as out revealed Eden’s new challenger, Palutena. “T-there you are Lady Palutena, I need help with nursing this wound here” Pit said but Palu just turned to him, “I’m here to take the angel down you know, somebody else on Skyworld can do that for the moment” Palu recited. Palu then gripped Pit with telekinesis before sending him up into the air to Skyworld, which caused Eden to become nervous and take a step back. “M-miss..w-who are you?” Eden asked, still clearly nervous. “Why, the name’s Palutena, the Palutena!” Palu responded, before she ended up getting down to business. “And because you were attacking dear Pit, I shall have to teach you a new lesson” Palu finished, before she got out her staff, and it caused Eden to tense up immediately after hearing that. “B-but miss! That angel you were talking about was attacking me first, he wouldn’t leave me be, I had to protect myself!” Eden exclaimed trying to reason with Palu, but Palu saw this as further indication of a threat. “Then that means you must be a threat to Skyworld, Pit wouldn’t attack a random angel for no reason.” Palu stated before she also got out her shield. Eden sighed, as this was just further indication of his bad luck at that rate, before he got out his Setzer Staff to combat her. A battle of God VS Goddess had started, and Eden was surely not looking forward to it in any form of the word. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3ARmMPJb6M) “It’s time for a little divine intervention!” Palu exclaimed before she dashed towards Eden quickly, Eden stayed put to be on the safe side and they both swung their staffs at each other, entering a bladelock with each other, or rather Stafflock. Both of them took back their staffs before swinging at each other a second time, this time with Eden getting struck in the face by Palu’s staff. “Ungh!” Eden let out after getting hit, causing him to stumble back. Palu then dashed towards Eden with her staff heaved over her head, before she swung at Eden’s face a second time, however Eden put his Setzer Staff in the trajectory which caused the swing to be blocked. Eden then bashed Palu in the groin with the Setzer Staff, which caused her to skid back a bit. “Ow, that kinda hurt a little. Teehee, but only a little.” Palu said tauntingly, now starting to joke around before she aimed her staff at Eden directly, before she fired 3 fast balls of light at Eden. Eden tried to swing his Setzer Staff at the balls of light to stop them in their path, but they were ultimately too fast and caused them to impact him, Eden stumbled back as Palu began to joke around again. “Kinda surprising that Pit managed to fail against you huh, then again I do like to tease him!” Palu jokingly said before she leaped at Eden, who held his Setzer Staff back. The Setzer Staff’s spearhead popped up from the tip, “Y-you should really start taking me more seriously miss! Even if I don’t want to hurt you!” Eden blurted, before he ended up swinging the Spearheaded Setzer Staff at Palu. Palu got struck by the Spearheaded Setzer Staff, as Eden tried to swing it at her a second time, but ended up getting met with an unexpected and unwanted surprise. “Counter!” Palu exclaimed, to which Eden widened his eyes before he got whacked by Palu’s staff, right in the face. “O-ow..!” Eden exclaimed before stumbling back again, before Palu grabbed Eden by the collar. “H-hey, miss, let me go! Are you even listening to me!?” Eden asked panicking, before Palu slammed him into the ground and whacking Eden upwards, Palu then levitated into the air right behind him. Palu just giggled before she whacked Eden with her staff, causing him to plummet towards one of the lava pits in the Phoenix Mountain, however Eden managed to save his ass by sprouting his wings and flying away from the lava pit. “That was too close..” Eden muttered, before he flew towards Palu who was still levitating in the air. “Oh? It seems you can fly too!” Palu exclaimed slightly happy, yet it could’ve just been her teasing Eden. Eden ended up drawing the Blade of Solaria, before he swung directly at Palu. Palu quickly levitated out of the way, before she fired a horizontal array of 3 more balls of light, which Eden managed to counter by firing 3 Angel Bullets at them. Eden then began firing a rapid spread of Angel Bullets, all of which began to take their toll on the Goddess of Light. “Warp!” Palu exclaimed, before she teleported out of the trajectory of the Angel Bullets and to the side of Eden, “Kneel before me!” Palu commanded before she fired more balls of light. Eden rolled out of the way, before he put back the Blade of Solaria for the moment, to which Palu tilted her head at this before going back to her teasing ways as earlier, “If this is a sign you’ve given up, then you need to start kneeling you know!” To which Eden’s face turned to an annoyed snarl. “..I can’t give up!” Eden exclaimed (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJIWPX2mJgk) Eden then began to use his own energy to summon the Goddess Gauntlets, before attaching them to his hands. Eden threw a punch at Palu’s face while she wasn’t paying attention, causing her to get socked right in the face. “Ouchies!” Palu exclaimed despite clearly still joking around, in a fit of frustration Eden continued to swing the Goddess Gauntlets at Palu, who was backing up to avoid each punch thrown. “S-stay still would you!” Eden exclaimed before trying to make a jab at Palu’s gut. Sure enough, Palu did end up staying still But Palu’s shield protected her from the punch so she might as well not have, Eden’s temper in the situation didn’t go away but increase, and Eden ended up yelling out of rage before bashing Palu’s face in as they say. Palu let out a grunt before dropping down to the ground of the Phoenix Mountain. Eden quickly regained himself after that, and went back to his usual self. “W-woah, uh, sorry! Although it was a taste of your own medicine..” Eden said, to which Palu’s eyes opened again and turned to Eden still on the ground.. ..”Cover your eyes!” Palu exclaimed, before she unleashed blinding light at Eden, who quickly shielded his eyes from the light, despite it only lasting for about 3 seconds. It was merely a distraction tool however as Palu got up before cloaking herself in a mass of light. “Angelic missile!” Palu exclaimed before she shot herself directly at Eden, ramming straight into him as he was lowering his arms from his eyes after the light had dissipated. Eden ended up getting launched from where he was standing and against the surface of the Phoenix Mountain, Eden checked his Life Force Life Force - 63% “Just a little bit longer for now, then I’ll need to head to The Valley..” Eden muttered to himself, before he got back up from the ground and wound up a punch with his Goddess Gauntlets, Palu however didn’t even want to bother with Eden’s continuous punching as if he was like some red echidna . “Time for a sacrifice!” Palu exclaimed before she raised her staff and fired slow homing light at Eden, who tried to roll out of the way of the light. But as you’d expect the homing light turned back towards him and began to follow him, “W-what is this!?” Eden exclaimed before he tried to escape the light’s sight. “Clearly it’ll keep following me until I get hit, I’ll just have to outrun it..” Eden muttered before he sprouted his wings and took flight at blinding speeds, Eden then changed direction to fly towards Palu, and at that rate the homing light just couldn’t keep up. Eden then drew the Blade of Solaria again before swinging at Palu once getting close to her. Palu flinched after noticing Eden and tried to shoot at him with balls of light, but the balls of light ended up bouncing off of Eden’s life band, and the Blade of Solaria ended up cutting a small wound in Palu’s stomach. Palu let out an “Eeh!” before backing up, Palu however was still able to press on with the fight, and as a result of this she ended up summoning a slow moving halo. Eden was initially confused until the halo began to shoot projectiles at Eden, which caused him to stumble back the more he got hit, as he got hit again, and again, and again. Eden ended up stumbling back as a result of this, visibly wailing from the pain he was experiencing before tripping and falling to the ground. “W-why can’t she just leave me be, I don’t like this..” Eden muttered to himself before he checked back at his life force to see if he should get to The Valley. Life Force - 50% Eden took a breath before turning to Palu, “''Not taking chances''” Eden thought to himself before he dashed at her now that the halo had dissipated, “Well, I can see you’re just a glutton for punishmen-” Palu said before she was interrupted by a kick to the stomach and Eden grabbing her by the throat Palu didn’t have time to even say a word to Eden, as he continued to hold onto her as Eden began to utilize a lot of his energy. White aura began to engulf Eden, but it didn’t take long for it to engulf Palu along with him, and they both were teleported away in a flash of light. ---- The Valley of the Goddesses (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ2OYriaBeQ) The white aura reappeared in this new location, as both Eden and Palutena reappeared inside it. Palu looked around The Valley before remarking, “Hmph, seems you’re homeland must have drew inspiration from Skyworld!” Eden however didn’t even care about the remark, as he redrew the Blade of Solaria. “And this is where I shall take you down, as you just can’t seem to leave me alone” Eden remarked, as he used his wings to keep himself suspended in mid-air. “I can’t seem to leave you alone, aww..poor you!” Palu replied before leaping at Eden, “Rocket Jump!” Palu exclaimed causing herself to get rocketed up in the air towards Eden, before bashing him over the head with her staff. Eden was launched down to the ground of The Valley due to the attack, as Palu levitated towards Eden as he was slowly getting back up. “This might sting!” Palu exclaimed before she fired a column of light at Eden, it was way too fast for Eden to avoid and it blazed straight through him before launching him straight through a tree off in the distance. Palu then giggled before she then took chase after Eden, “Light weight!” Palu exclaimed before she dashed after him at quick speeds. Sure enough she ended up finding Eden getting up from the ground, as he turned towards her. “T-that was, kinda painful miss..” Eden admitted, as he was hoping for Palu to stop. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have been a threat to Skyworld” Palu replied before once again bashing Eden with her staff, causing him to grunt in pain. “Oh trust me, this isn’t as painful as the law suit the goddesses will face due to the distinct similarities of this and Skyworld!” Palu exclaimed, which caused Eden to tense up a bit “..are you disrespecting my sacred homeland!?” Eden intimidatingly asked Palu, to which she just took a step back in response to this, “Sheesh, take a joke every once in a while.” Palu replied, before she got punched in the gut by Eden who equipped himself with the Goddess Gauntlets. Palu quickly recovered from the attack, and used her shield as Eden began throwing more punches at her, however after repeated punching from Eden the shield began to receive cracks before it ended up shattering right before Palu’s eyes. “Finally..” Eden muttered to himself, before uppercutting Palu up into the air. However Palu came gliding back down towards Eden, before she fired another column of light at Eden, forcing him to the ground. Palu was ready to claim victory through knockout, until she was getting contacted through communication, by the Goddess of Nature herself Viridi. “You still fighting?” Viridi asked, which got the attention of Palu. “Yeah, he’s proving to be rather difficult although that could be due to my inexperience” Palu replied before nervously giggling, to which Viridi just sighed. “Look, Pit’s been pestering me over and over on how hungry he is for the past 5 minutes straight, so just kill him and get back to Skyworld already, okay? Okay.” Viridi stated, which surprised Palu as she tried to reason with her, “B-but I’m not one to kill somebody, you know that!” However Viridi had already cut off communication with her. Palu just decided to take Viridi’s advice even though she clearly didn’t want to, she was rather pacifistic after all. So she zoomed down to Eden who was still lying down on the ground, trying to get to his feet. “Had enough boy?” Palu asked, to which Eden turned to her surprised that she had asked that despite what seemed her being ruthless, so he politely replied with, “Y-yeah, this fight is great and all but, I-I don’t wanna get myself hurt you know, understand what I’m getting at?” Eden asked, to which Palu raised her staff in response to this, before pointing at Eden (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA1vhF87D7g) “Too bad for you..” Palu replied, which caused Eden to quickly tense up and rise to his feet, only for Palu to aim directly at Eden’s leg. “B-but miss, please! Listen to me!” Eden exclaimed, but Palu had a job to do and she was gonna take care of it, “Explosive flame!” Palu said before firing the explosive flame at Eden’s right leg. The flame immediately created a small explosion upon contact, which caused Eden to scream in agony before dropping back down to the ground with an open wound on his right leg. Eden’s healing factor began to slowly but surely recover the wound, but that wasn’t the last of Palu’s ruthlessness Eden was about to go through, far from it. “You can’t hide from the light!” Palu exclaimed before she took a hold of Eden using telekinesis, slamming him all around The Valley as if he were a Pinball, before smashing Eden into the ground, creating a crater in the process. Eden was visibly crying from the pain, but Palu just continued on as she grabbed a hold of the collapsed tree that Eden was sent through earlier and whacking Eden upwards with it, “AH!” Eden cried out before the entire collapsed tree was launched at him. Eden tried to use his flight to get out of the way but he was visibly getting exhausted, and he was just taking quite a bit of punishment, so he ended up getting struck directly by the tree and launched back down to the ground, still crying from the pain. “Miss, please, s-stop..” Eden said strugglingly, which Palu didn’t even give a response before ripping a chunk of landmass of The Valley out of the ground and hitting Eden directly, “Seeing as you’re too exhausted to fly, consider this me flying you around for you!” Palu jokingly said, before Eden finally got himself back together. “''I-I can’t go out like this, I have to protect Arlion!“ Eden thought to himself, before getting enough energy to fly out of the trajectory and striking Palu with an electric pulse, however this was just a distraction for what Eden was gonna use next (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xa7p1MQNeW4) Eden got out a metal container before slashing it open with the Blade of Solaria, revealing the Warbreaker Suit inside, in which Eden quickly got inside it. “I won’t go down that easily missy!” Eden exclaimed before the suit was now activated, Palu flinched upon seeing this. “Well, this has just gotten interesting” Palu remarked before the behemoth of a suit rushed towards her, swinging at Palu with the Pulse Sword. “Warp!” Palu exclaimed before teleporting out of the way just in time, before firing a barrage of balls of light at Eden inside the Warbreaker Suit. The Warbreaker put up it’s shield which protected it against most of the balls of light, with the others grazing by it without too much damage, and the Warbreaker swung it’s Pulse Sword at Palu a second time, this time slicing another wound into her chest. “Owwie!” Palu yelled before leaping back. “Take this!” Eden exclaimed before firing at Palu with the Warbreaker’s shoulder mounted energy cannon, however Palu had means to counter this. “Reflect barrier!” Palu exclaimed before a barrier appeared in front of her, reflecting the blast back at Eden. “O-oh, I didn’t know about this, uh oh..” Eden muttered The Warbreaker was struck by the blast reflected back at it, yet it managed to withstand the force of it’s own blast despite getting quite a few dents in the process. “Well, it’s time to use my last resort in this case!” Palu exclaimed, before she levitated slightly above ground before pointing her staff at the Warbreaker. “Black Hole!” Palu exclaimed, which caused a miniature black hole to form from behind Eden, “Wha-AH!” Eden cried out before he and the Warbreaker were sucked into the miniature black hole, as Palu began to finish off the Palutena Glam Buster, “MEGA LASER!” Palu exclaimed again before firing a gigantic laser at Eden, who let out a scream of agony. 'BOOM!!' The surroundings of where the Warbreaker was standing got engulfed in an explosion, and a mass of smoke surrounded where the explosion took place. “Call that a little divine intervention!” Palu exclaimed, but she saw a shadow in the mass of smoke, it turned out that the Warbreaker Suit was stronger than Palu thought it was. “Not so fast!” Eden exclaimed before stabbing Palu with the Pulse Sword, Palu let out a brief scream before launching the Warbreaker back with telekinesis, then grabbing the landmass chunk from earlier before telekinetically slamming Eden and the Warbreaker Suit with it. Palu struck the Warbreaker again, and again, and again until the Warbreaker was completely flattened, Eden managed to crawl out of it before checking on how much Life-Force he had left. ''Life Force - 5% “I can’t take another major hit, must finish this off now..” Eden muttered as Palu telekinetically lifted the chunk of landmass several stories up in the air. “Bye bye now!” Palu cheerfully said before getting ready to throw the chunk down to crush him, however Eden charged out of the trajectory before firing Eden’s ultimate weapon The Gaia Cannon. Palu wasn’t paying much attention as she was focusing on the telekinesis, and by the time she saw the Gaia Cannon heading straight towards her it was too late, even too late for the Reflect Barrier or Warp. “..this isn’t good..” Palu said, before getting hit by the Gaia Cannon and getting atomized to just a pile of ashes. Turns out Eden managed to make it through a close shave K.O! “I-I did try to have you stop! Now just stay down missy!” Eden exclaimed, not knowing what the Gaia Cannon did, and after the smoke cleared up he quickly widened his eyes to see only Palu’s ashes. “W-woah I, I didn’t, mean to, do that!” Eden said panicky, and she saw somebody in the distance. It was Arlia, who was searching for Eden after detecting how much his Life Force was depleted, “A-arlia! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to her, y-you have to understand..” Eden said trying to reason with Arlia, however she didn’t care so much about who Eden incinerated and more Eden’s health. “Shhh, you were badly hurt in that fight, we’ll just keep you from fighting until your life force gets recovered” Arlia replied, to which Eden accepted with saying “O-okay.” Arlia went back to her abode, and Eden followed her as fast as he could, but Eden didn’t know what was heading his way. Unbeknownst to Eden, there were two guys out of nowhere who were silently chasing after him. One was in Hoxton’s attire and wearing his mask , while the other was a human-like legendary Pokémon with a Madoka wig . And both seemed to have tomatoes with them, and they quickly began to pelt Eden with them. “A-ah! Hey, you can’t just-ah!” Eden exclaimed as the two strangers continued to pelt him with tomatoes clearly unpleased, “Buttmonkeys aren’t supposed to have wins this early on!” The groudon with Madoka’s wig exclaimed, as they dashed up to Eden and pushed him down to the ground. What was awaiting Eden wasn’t pleasant to say the least.. Conclusion Boomstick: ..well. I wasn’t expecting that Wiz: This one was an extremely close call, at first glance it seems that Palutena would take this one rather easily. Due to her have been able to perform feats such as turning Medusa into a monster, one-shotting Hedraw’s body and throwing her island around. Boomstick: But when you really get down to it, those feats aren’t really that strong. As for instance Medusa and Hedraw haven’t shown exactly the greatest durability feats, and Palu’s island wasn’t really island-sized at all. If anything it was more Large Building to City Block at best. Wiz: And aside from those, Palutena doesn’t have many other feats to support her Durability or Speed for that matter, basically anything else but her power. HG: Like I said, Palu’s featless as all hell. In fact, I’m just gonna go get a barrel because of that, ugh.. Boomstick: “But Wizard, shouldn’t Palu’s Weak Point Exposure have tracked the Gaia Crystal!” Wiz: Well that did play a factor at first, like many of Palutena’s other abilities, there wasn’t really any clear definition of what it could or couldn’t do. And even if she could figure it out, Palu’s rather floaty and can’t stay very focused. Boomstick: Hell, if it wasn’t for her telekinesis she probably wouldn’t even be able to get past Eden’s Warbreaker Suit, and even though she did manage to, Eden’s Gaia Cannon was enough to snuff her out. Wiz: And overall Eden had a counter for practically anything Palu could do with the exception of the previously mentioned telekinesis, but Eden’s durability was just enough to withstand it. We can go on and on, but it just seemed rather clear after a long and exhaustive process that Eden would ultimately take the win Boomstick: Palutena’s light was ultimately burned out in the very end. Or should I say, Edend, heh. Wiz: The winner is, E- 'HG: Loser skrub. And this’ll most likely be his only win for a very, very long time. ' Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Battle of the two companions of Lucas and Captain America respectively, before a seemingly fatal incident occured with the two of them, but they were discovered that they were very much alive but turned out to be brainwashed to do evil acts. But who will win, Bucky Barnes or Claus? Who will you be rooting for? Palutena Eden Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015